Bocah Monster
by Frozen Clouds
Summary: Naruto selalu terjerat dalam masalah, bahkan setelah kematiannya. Bukannya berkumpul bersama kerabatnya di kehidupan setelah kematian, melainkan harus bertahan hidup di tengah pulau penuh hewan buas. "Jika monster memburuku, kanapa harus lari? Aku hanya perlu menjadi monster yang lebih mengerikan dari pada mereka! Lantas menjadikannya sebagai teman, layaknya Gamabunta dan Kurama!"
1. Chapter 1

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau One Piece!

 **Bocah Monster – Raung Kesedihan!**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 dan merupakan mantan Hokage ke-7 telah melewati liku kehidupan yang keras. Namun di usia tuanya dia bisa mengulas senyum bahagia, kehangatan sebuah keluarga telah dirasakan, pengakuan penduduk desa telah didapatkan, teman baiknya terselamatkan, dunia berada dalam kedamaian, mimpi menjadi Hokage tergapai, semua mimpi, keinginan, maupun harapan hidupnya telah tercapai. Naruto bisa meninggalkan dunia tanpa adanya penyesalan di usia tuanya yang memasuki tahun ke-169.

"Ayah, Ibu, Hinata... Aku datang!" Gumamnya sambil tesenyum.

Kalimat itulah yang terakhir diucapkan Uzumaki Naruto sebelum jiwanya meninggalkan jasad, dan gelap meyelimuti pandangannya.

Sedetik...

Sejam...

Seminggu...

Setahun...

Atau mungkin seabad...

Naruto tidak tahu berapa lama dia berada dalam kegelapan. Namun yang pasti bahwa harapannya untuk bertemu dengan semua kerabatnya setelah kematian tidaklah terjadi, karena sampai sekarang dirinya masih terjebak dalam gelap.

Hatinya kini merasakan keraguaan. Kematian tanpa penyesalan kembali dia pertanyakan, kebahagian keluarga yang ditinggalkannya kembali terbayang. Sebuah pertanyaan kini muncul dalam pikirannya : _"Apakah ada sesuatu dalam hidupku yang belum aku selesaikan?"_

Tidak berselang lama, sebuah cahaya meneranginya. Saat cahaya itu semakin terang, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh gravitasi menuju sumber cahaya. Sehingga memaksanya menutup mata, tapi ketika dia membukanya... semuanya berubah.

Kini dirinya berada dalam pelukan seorang wanita muda berambut pirang, dan mata biru yang memancarkan kasih tertuju padanya. Kebingungan menguasainya, sehingga memaksa untuk angkat bicara.

"Oe~ Oe~ Oe~" Naruto melebarkan mata begitu mendengar adanya kesalahan dalam bahasa dan suaranya. _"_ _APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?"_ Teriak Naruto dalam hati.

* * *

Rusukaina merupakan pulau yang terletak pada Jalur Lautan Sunyi, tepat di bagian Barat Laut Amazon Lily. Pulau ini sangat berbahaya, memiliki 48 jenis musim yang berganti setiap minggu. Belum lagi pulau ini juga dihuni oleh berbagai jenis hewan buas, bahkan penduduk Kuja sendiri mengakui kalau Rusukaina merupakan pulau yang berbahaya meskipun kebanyakan dari mereka adalah petarung hebat.

Dulu sebuah populasi kehidupan manusia pernah menghuni Rusukaina, tetapi penduduk yang menempati tidak bisa bertahan terhadap lingkungan yang begitu ekstrim sehingga akhirnya terjadi kepunahan dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pulau.

Saat ini hanya ada ratusan hewan buas bertubuh besar yang menghuninya. Rantai makanan di Rusukaina tidak bisa dilihat hanya dari jenis hewannya, melainkan induvidu. Jika pada umumnya kodok dimakan ular, di pulau ini bisa saja ular dimakan kodok. Rusukaina memiliki ekosistem liar, hanya yang kuatlah bertahan, dan mereka yang terus berlatih semakin kuat hidup lebih lama.

Bertarung dan berburu, itulah keseharian yang dijumpai pada pulau ini. Hewan-hewan buas setara dengan Raja Lautan [Sea King] menguasai Rusukaina.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika seorang wanita dan bayi dalam pelukannya berlabuh di tepi pantai Rusukaina.

"Oe~ Oe~ Oe~" Tangis bayi mungil yang terbaring di pelukan wanita berambut pirang.

Tidak berselang lama setelah tangis pilu bayi tadi, sekelompok hewan berukuran besar datang mendekati tempat tergeleteknya sepasang ibu dan anak.

Sedangkan wanita berambut pirang tadi hanya bisa melihat situasinya dengan pasrah, karena tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk mencari tempat aman lain. Dia merupakan salah satu budak milik Tenryuubito yang berhasil melarikan diri bersamaan dengan beberapa budak lain. Namun memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri karena ingin putra satu-satunya aman dari kejaran Tenryuubito, melihat siapa ayah bayi di pelukannya.

Water Tsukiumi, nama wanita itu. Rambut pirangnya kini tampak lusuh, daster putih yang dikenakannya terlihat penuh noda, bahkan jubah hitamnya penuh sobekan. Mata biru penuh kasihnya terus tertuju pada bayi di pelukan, dan mengabaikan hewan buas yang mengelilinginya meskipun sudah siap menerkam. Kulit putihnya kini bersimbah darah dari luka-luka yang dimiliki. Dia bisa sampai ditempatnya sekarang dengan bermodalkan perahu kecil dan kekuatan buah iblisnya, Mizu Mizu no Mi.

"ROARRR!"

"GRRRRR!"

Raungan hewan buas itu semakin keras, layaknya saling berargumen siapa pemilik mangsa di hadapan mereka.

"Maelstrom, yah! Water Naruto, nama yang bagus 'kan?" Gumam pelan Tsukiumi sambil mengulas senyum terakhir pada bayinya.

"Oe~" Bayi tadi kembali menangis seakan mengetahui bahwa ibunya telah meninggal.

Bersamaan itu hewan-hewan buas yang mengelilinginya langsung bergerak dan siap menerkam mangsanya dengan geram.

"OEEE~" Tangisan bayi semakin keras, dan gelombang energi keluar dari tubuh mungil itu layaknya badai sehigga membuat semua hewan yang siap menerkamnya bersujud di dekat sang bayi.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir**

* * *

 ** _Silahkan tinggalkan reviews!_**

 ** _Frozen Clouds._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo... selamat datang di chapter II, Bocah Monster. Maaf lama baru update, habis ngurus bayi itu tidak mudah lho. Terutama bayi Naruto. Hehehe... :V.**

 **Selamat membaca dan menikmati. Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan pembaca yang sudah lama nunggu.**

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau One Piece!

 **Bocah Monster – Metamorfosis!**

* * *

 _"_ _Haki merupakan kekuatan yang terpendam dalam diri setiap makhluk... 'naluri', 'semangat juang', dan 'intimidasi'... Sensasi itu sudah pasti manusia miliki... 'Tindakan tanpa keraguaan'. Itulah kekuatan!"_

 _\- Silvers Rayleigh menjelaskan Haki pada Luffy saat awal latihannya._

* * *

.

[Laut Sunyi – Pulau Rusukaina]

.

Pulau Rusukaina memiliki begitu banyak musim, terhitung hingga 48 musin. Penghuni pulau itu juga terdiri dari berbagai jenis hewan yang berbeda-beda. Namun hal terunik adalah satu Hewan? Binatang? atau seseorang? yang kini tengah asik menikmati mie buatan sendiri.

"SRUPPP!"

Makhluk itu bertubuh besar, terbalut oleh kulit berbulu putih dan hitam. Telinga kecilnya yang berwarna hitam nampak mencuat di atas kepala. Perut besarnya sering kali memantul di setiap makhluk itu bergerak. Iris hijau miliknya terlihat berbinar ketika sumpit yang ia genggam mengapit mie dari mangkuk menuju mulut.

Jika diperhatikan secara seksama, mahkluk itu lebih mirip dengan hewan lain dari jenis yang sama. Hanya saja, ia terlihat memiliki intelijen yang lebih di bandingkan lainnya.

Dia adalah panda.

Dengan nama Po.

Po, dengan nama lengkap Ping Po merupakan seekor panda tua dari Suku Mink, ia menetap di Rusukaina setelah berhenti menjadi seorang ekspedisi.

Ketika masih muda, Po menjadi seorang ekspedisi... penjelajah dunia untuk mengetahui sejarah Suku Mink. Dia ingin mengungkap sejarah Suku Mink, dan kaitannya dengan dunia. Dia juga ingin mengembangkan teknik bela diri serta teknik masak yang dimiliki. Dia bersama dengan ke 6 temannya dari Suku Mink berlayar setelah kematian Oogway, selaku pemimpin Suku Mink saat itu.

Sejauh perjalanan, Po dan rekannya berhasil menguak sedikit rahasia suku. Suku Mink memiliki kaitan erat dengan Buah Iblis jenis Zoan yang telah mengalami 'kebangkitan' [Awakening]. Namun sebelum semua terungkap, ia harus menghentikan perjalanan karena ke 6 rekannya terjangkit penyakit baru yang belum ditemukan penyembuhnya.

Sutu demi satu rekan Po meninggal, sehingga ia terpaksa memilih menunda penjalanan guna mencari dokter terbaik untuk penyembuhan. Tapi ironisnya, bukannya membuahkan hasil justru diakhir perjalanan Po juga ikut terjangkit. Tidak lama setelah itu, rekan satu-satunya Po yang masih tersisa, Tigress, juga ikut mati.

Setahun setelah kematian Tigress, Po menemukan obat penyembuh ketika ia mengunjungi pulau yang menurut kabar hanya dihuni oleh binatang layaknya Zou. Dia lantas memilih menetap di Rusukaina, mencoba mengamati dan mengajari binatang yang hidup di pulau tersebut untuk hidup lebih tertata. Menerapkan semua pengetahuan yang ia dapat selama dalam ekspedisi.

Setelah beberapa tahun, Po berhasil melatih beberapa binatang untuk berfikir dan bertindak lebih manusiawi seperti anggota Suku Mink meskipun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu berbicara layaknya manusia, tapi semua yang ia didik mampu memahami perbincangan mrnggunakan bahasa manusia cukup baik.

Po juga berhasil menyelesaikan teknik bela diri miliknya, serta membuat resep masakan yang begitu nikmat.

Dia menetap di Rusukaina lebih dari 25 tahun, dan tidak ada niatan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, karena di Rusukaina pula lah ia mengubur abu kremasi ke 6 temannya. Dia memutuskan mengkremasi jasad semua temannya sebab penyakit yang mereka derita menular. Selain itu ia juga memiliki banyak kenangan di tempat yang ia huni bersama penghuni lainnya.

Meskipun begitu, kesedihan tetap melanda Po. Dia hanya memiliki satu penyesalan di usia tuanya saat ini, ia tidak memiliki murid [Penerus].

Sesorang penerus untuk menerima pengetahuan yang ia dapatkan bersama ke 6 rekannya selama dalam perjalanan, baik bela diri, teknik maupun resep masakan. Benar adanya ia memiliki anak didik; tapi akan berbeda jika yang diajari mampu membesarkan namanya dan juga rekannya.

Mati tanpa penerus, bagaikan pohon tak berbuah.

Walaupun begitu, Po tetap tidak ada niatan untuk meninggalkan pulau, karena ia berjanji untuk hidup dan mati bersama rekannya. Ketika kematian datang, ia ingin berada di dekat rekannya. Di usia tuanya sekarang, ia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi hidupnya, dan takut jika mati di luar sana ia akan mengingkari janji untuk berbaring di samping rekan-rekannya.

Keajaiban.

Po tidak mempercayai hal itu setelah menyaksikan rekan-rekannya mati tepat di depan mata.

Akan tetapi entah kenapa semua terasa berubah ketika ia hendak kembali menyantap mie, Po menghentikan pergerakan saat merasakan kehadiran manusia, menginjakkan kaki di pulau Rusukaina.

Po bergegas menuju sumber aura, dan meninggalkan makanan karena merasakan aura yang ia rasakan berlahan mengecil. Sesampainya di tepi pantai bagian timur, ia bisa melihat seorang wanita muda yang berada di ambang kematian, menggendong bayi dan dikelilingi oleh hewan buas.

"ROARRR!"

"GRRRRR!"

Po bisa melihat raungan hewan-hewan itu semakin keras, saling berargumen siapa pemilik mangsa di hadapan mereka.

"Maelstrom, yah! Water Naruto, nama yang bagus 'kan?" Gumam pelan wanita yang dilihat Po sambil mengulas senyum terakhir pada bayinya.

"Oe~" Bayi dalam pelukan wanita itu menangis seakan mengetahui bahwa ibunya telah meninggal.

Bersamaan itu hewan-hewan buas yang mengelilingi sepasang ibu dan anak tadi langsung bergerak dan siap menerkam mangsanya dengan geram.

"OEEE~" Tangisan bayi semakin keras.

Ketika Po hendak melangkahkan kaki menyelamatkan mereka, ia dikejutkan dengan gelombang energi yang cukup familiar baginya, Houshoku no Haki.

Po terkagum menyaksikan semua binatang yang mengelilingi pasangan ibu dan anak itu jatuh tertunduk, meskipun tidak sampai membuat hewan-hewan tadi pingsan. Tapi bagi Po, _Haki itu_ cukup kuat karena yang memancarkan hanyalah seorang bayi. Dia bergegas mendekati bayi tadi, dan memandang sedih sang bayi, karena ditinggalkan sang ibu begitu masih sangat muda. Namun ia bisa mengulas senyum ketika melihat sang ibu yang berusaha melindungi anaknya dengan tubuhnya, walaupun telah kehilangan nyawa.

Po tampak panik saat melepaskan pelukan wanita bernama Tsukiumi itu dari sang bayi, karena begitu tangan itu tersingkir ia bisa melihat bayi mungil... Naruto? mengeluarkan darah dari hidung.

"Tubuhnya masih begitu lemah." Gumam Po. Dia segera mengangkat sang bayi, dan menggendong Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya yang besar. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengangkat tubuh ibu sang bayi, lantas beranjak menuju rumah dan mengabaikan hewan buas yang masih meringkuk karena Haki milik Naruto. "Naruto, ya? Water Naruto, kau akan menjadi penerusku! Dan membawa badai ke dunia ini. Kalian setujukan dengan hal itu?" Lanjut panda raksasa itu sambil tersenyum lembut ketika melihat bayi di pelukannya.

* * *

.

[Pulau Rusukaina – Delapan Tahun Kemudian]

.

Tap!

Terdengar suara lirih dari kaki mungil yang bergerak begitu cepat. Seorang bocah berambut pirang tengah berlari mengejar seekor Rusa berukuran besar, memiliki tanduk sangat panjang dan bercang-cabang.

Bocah itu memiliki pisau terbuat dari taring Harimau Gigi Pedang [Sabertooth] raksasa yang tersarung di pinggul, mengenakan celana terbuat dari kulit hewan, dan menggenggam erat tombak bambu. Rambut pirang panjang tampak terayun karena terbelai angin, sedangkan iris kuningnya terus menatap tajam hewan buruan.

Bocah itu adalah Naruto, Water Naruto.

Pada pundak sang bocah berdiri seekor panda merah berukuran kecil.

Hewan itu adalah Shifu, teman Naruto. Putra dari salah satu hewan yang pernah menerima pengajaran Po selama tinggal di Pulau Rusukaina.

Awalnya kedua pemburu tadi sama sekali tidak akur, karena Shifu menganggap manusia lebih lemah daripada hewan. Namun semua berubah setelah Naruto menyelamatkan Shifu dari terkaman Harimau Gigi Pedang raksasa yang hendak memakan panda kecil tersebut. Peristiwa terjadi akibat panda kecil dari ras panda merah itu pergi seorang diri setelah kematian ayah Shifu di tangan Harimau yang sama dengan yang saat itu ia temui.

Semenjak kejadian itu keduanya menjadi teman dekat, masing-masing memiliki pisau yang terbuat dari taring Harimau buruan pertama yang mereka tangkap secara bersama. Setelah peristiwa tersebut keduanya menerima pelatihan lebih berat lagi dari Po, karena mendengar bahwa mereka nyaris mati melawan Harimau meskipun kemenangan berada di tangan pemburu muda tadi.

"Shifu, kau ke kiri. Aku akan menyerangnya dari kanan. Kau ingat letak perangkapnya, kan?" Tukas Naruto sambil mempercepat langkah.

"..."

Tap!

Shifu langsung melompat meninggalkan pundak Naruto, dan berlari menuju bagian sisi kiri buruan mereka.

Menyadari rekannya sudah berada pada posisi, Naruto langsung mengayunkan tangan kanan yang menggenggam erat tombak bambu ke belakang untuk memberikan ruang lempar. Iris kuningnya tidak pernah melewatkan semua garak-gerik Rusa.

Wush!

Batang kayu berukuran besar terayun memotong jalan Rusa, sehingga membuat hewan itu sedikit mengurangi kecepatan untuk melubah jalur pelarian.

Tapi detik itu lah yang Naruto tunggu.

Tombak bambu berwarna hijau di tangan bocah bersurai pirang tadi seketika menghitam. Dia lantas mengayunkan tangan sekuat tenaga dan melepaskan tombak bambu dengan mengincar dada bagian atas Rusa.

Wush!

Tombak bambu Naruto melaju begitu cepat.

Jleb!

"Eik..." Sang rusa mengeluarkan jeritan begitu dada depannya tertusuk oleh tombak bambu berwarna hitam.

SPLASH!

Darah segar tampak terkucur, membasahi daratan sekitar tempat berpijak hewan buruan Naruto dan Shifu.

BLAMMM!

Sedangkan tombak bambu yang digunakan Naruto untuk menyerang Rusa sebelumnya kini terlihat menancam pada batang pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi. Warnanya sekarang juga nampak kembali menghijau.

"Kerja bagus, Shifu." Gumam Naruto pada panda merah yang kini sudah berada di pundak sang bocah. "Ayo kita bereskan, yang lain sudah menunggu." Lanjutnya sambil menyembelih Rusa.

Seusai berhasil menangkap Rusa, Naruto kembali ke tengah pulau tempat kediamannya berada. Dia disambut oleh beberapa hewan besar lainnya yang tinggal di dekat kediaman Po dan Naruto.

Mereka adalah hewan yang sudah menerima pendidikan dari Po, dan dikalahkan kakek angkat Naruto itu. Naruto, meskipun baru berusia 8 tahun ia sangat dihargai para hewan, karena sudah hampir semua hewan yang dididik Po telah dikalahkan Naruto dalam pertarungan saat latihan.

Po mungkin memang panda yang ceria, tapi dia begitu kejam saat latihan.

Menyuruh Naruto memanjat tebing dataran tinggi Rusukaina dengan tinggi ratusan meter menggunakan satu tangan saat berusia 5 tahun. Jika tidak berhasil mencapai puncak dalam satu hari, maka ia harus berakhir dengan lari mengelilingi pulau.

Mengangkat bebatuan berukuran besar dengan berat ratusan kilo sambil menuruni bukit lantas menghancurkannya saat berusia 6 tahun. Bila gagal menyelesaikan dalam satu hari, ia harus tidur dengan batu yang diangkat sebelumnya menggantung di atas kepala, dengan kemungkinan sangat besar batu itu akan jatuh mengenai kepala saat terlelap.

Bertarung di lautan melawan Monster Laut [Sea King] saat berusia 7 tahun, ironisnya dia tidak bisa menolak karena diterbangkan Po ketengah Laut Sunyi [Calm Belt] dengan sentilan jari raksasa panda tua itu. Tentu saja ia harus menyelesaikannya, karena Naruto tidak bisa kembali ke daratan sebelum tugasnya selesai. Jika tidak, ia akan kembali di sentil kelautan hingga kemenangan berada di tangannya.

Sedangkan baru-baru ini ia diminta mendaki gunung tanpa menginjakkan kaki ke tanah, melangkah menggunakan tangan dan panda tua itu duduk di atas kaki Naruto sambil menikmati Ramen serta bermain Shogi bersama Shifu.

Hidup Naruto benar-benar mengagumkan.

Naruto sendiri heran, entah kenapa tubuhnya sempai sekarang belum hancur. Dia masih sangat muda, tubuhnya berada dalam masa pertubuhan, tapi diminta melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya cukup ekstrim.

Ketika Naruto bertanya pada Po, panda tua itu hanya menjawab bahwa makanan yang ia suguhkan bukanlah masakan biasa.

Yah, kebanyakan pertanyaan Naruto selalu berakhir dengan jawaban bahwa makanan yang disuguhkan Po dimasak dengan cara istimewa dan menggunakan resep rahasia, sehingga membantu perkembangan dan memperkuat tubuh.

 _"_ _Jika dia bukan seorang vegetarian, aku yakin kalau alasan melakukan_ itu _semua padaku adalah mempersiapkan bahan makanan sebelum dimasak. Panda dan makananya. Ugh, apa jangan-jangan dia memilih vegeratian karena susah mendapatkan daging manusia saat hidup di Rusukaiana ya?"_ Pikir Naruto sambil memasuki rumah. _"Kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan memikirkan makanan?"_

"Naruto, Ramen-mu..."

"RAMEN!" Tariak Naruto yang terlihat bergegas menuju dapur tempat Po berada.

* * *

.

[Pulau Rusukaina – Empat Bulan Kemudian]

.

Pulau Rusukaina tampak begitu sunyi, seisi pulau seakan tengah dilanda kesedihan.

"SRUPPP!"

Tepat di pusat Rusukaina, terlihat seorang bocah berambut pirang tengah terduduk di depan sebuah makam. Yah, makam seseorang yang sangat ia hormati, cintai dan juga benci. Dia hormati karena _seseorang itu_ telah mengasuhnya, cintai sebab _seseorang itu_ merupakan kakek baginya, dan benci akibat pelatihan yang diberikan _seseorang itu_ nyaris membunuhnya berkali-kali.

Seseorang itu merupakan Master sang bocah. Master Ping Po.

"SRUPPP!"

Kematian Po membawa kesedihan mendalam bagi sang bocah bersurai pirang itu. Namun ia juga bahagia karena akhirnya panda tua itu bisa pergi menemui rekan-rekannya tanpa penyesalan.

Water Naruto merasa bahagia meskipun dilanda kesedihan.

"SRUPPP!"

Bocah bernama Water Naruto itu duduk di depan makam Po sambil menyedot Mie Remen, sedangkan Shifu yang berada di samping sang bocah juga melakukan hal sama. Meskipun keduanya tampak menikmati makanan mereka, matanya terlihat menitikan buliran bening. Mengingat waktu-waktu yang mereka lalui semasa Po masih bersama keduanya.

Tap!

Mangkok Ramen yang terbuat dari tempurung kembali diletakkan ke tanah.

"YOSH!" Teriak penuh semangat sang bocah sambil menghapus tetesan air mata yang membasi pipi. Tubuhnya terbalut oleh anyaman kulit binatang, sedangkan tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat taring panjang yang tajam layaknya pedang. "Dua tahun setelah hari ini, aku akan berlayar, aku ingin melihat dunia." Gumamnya sambil menatap langit biru. Setelah itu ia melirik sahabatnya, panda merah yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau akan menemaniku 'kan, Shifu?"

"..." Shifu terlihat mengangguk pelan tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

"Ayo kita berlatih lagi, Shifu!" Ajak Naruto. Dia lantas beranjak meninggalkan makam, dan berlari menuju bagian selatan pulau. Tempat para hewan penghuni Pulau Rusukaina yang lebih ganas dibandingkan bagian lainnya.

Yah, hewan. Sebab Naruto merupakan satu-satunya manusia yang hidup di tengah kehidupan liar Pulau Rusukaina. Sembilan tahun lalu ia datang di Rusukaina bersama ibunya, Water Tsukiumi. Namun pahitnya kehidupan kembali menghampiri, ia harus menjalani hidup tanpa kasih seorang ibu di hari kedatangannya, Water Tsukiumi meninggal akibat luka-luka yang diderita.

Putra satu-satunya Water Tsukiumi itu bernama Water Naruto, seorang mantan pemimpin Desa Konoha yang terlahir kembali di dunia asing. Entah karena kesempatan kedua, hukuman akibat tindakan selama hidupnya, atau mungkin seseorang tengah menjahilinya, Naruto sendiri tidak tahu. Dia memilih menjalani hidup dan menikmatinya, karena tidak ada lagi gunanya mengeluh maupun menitikan air mata.

Menjalani kehidupan baru, meskipun hanya dikelilingi oleh hewan dan bukannya manusia bukanlah hal asing baginya. Meningatkan masa-masa ketika ia berlatih di Guning Myoboku.

Yah, Naruto kembali mengingat semua masa lalunya.

Naruto mendapatkan ingatan masa lalunya saat tanpa sengaja masuk dalam alam pikiran ketika sedang bermeditasi untuk menguatkan Kenbunshoku no Haki serta ketenangan diri. Dalam alam pikiran Naruto bertemu dengan dirinya sendiri yang memiliki fisik dewasa, dan mendapat kejelasan bahwa ingatan masa lalunya ia segel. Hal itu dilakukan setelah menyadari kalau ingatan yang ia miliki berlahan pudar jika tidak dilakukan penyegelan karena saraf otak bayi yang masih labil.

Naruto sempat marah saat pertama kali tersadar dari meditasi. Pasalnya bukan hanya kesempatan untuk bertemu sanak keluarganya yang direnggut, namun kasih ibu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya juga harus sirna. Dia tahu bahwa semua yang hidup akan mengalami kematian. Tapi kenapa kamatian begitu cepat menjemput orang-orang yang ia sayangi? Ayah, Ibu, Kakek, Nenek, sahabat, dan juga istrinya telah meninggalkan dirinya lebih dulu. Bahkan ibunya di dunia yang ia tempati sekarang juga mengalami hal sama.

Tidak ada jawaban maupun kejelasan dari semua itu. Sehingga memaksa dirinya untuk terus menjalani hidup sebagaimana Jalan Ninjanya, Pantang Menyerah.

Hidup Naruto kini jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bukannya berinteraksi dengan sesama manusia, tapi justru hewan-hewan buas dengan ukuran tubuh hampir menyamai Gamakichi. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak meredupkan semangat hidupnya, Water Naruto justru berniat untuk menaklukkan semua hewan itu. Layaknya yang ia lakukan ketika berada di Turtle Island [Pulau Kura-kura/Penyu] saat berlatih menguasai chakra milik Kurama. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah berteman dengan puluhan hewan buas yang pernah menerima didikan kakek angkatnya, Po.

BOMMM!

Terjadi ledakan besar saat Naruto menghantamkan pukulan tangannya yang berwarna hitam ketika melawan Singa raksasa. "Shifu, giliranmu menyerang dari atas!"

"..." Shifu yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung melompat tinggi meninggalkan pundak Naruto.

Jleb!

"ROARRR!" Terdengar raungan keras Singa raksasa tadi begitu Shifu menghujamkan pangkal pisau yang terbuat dari taring Harimau Gigi Pedang itu ke leher sang Singa.

"Yosh! Anak yang baik." Tutur Naruto sambil mengelus pelan hidung besar sang singa. "Aku akan memanggilmu... Diego?"

"GERRR!" Singa itu menatap tajam Naruto, terlihat begitu geram setelah dikalahkan bocah bersurai pirang, meskipun kini nampak meringkuk karena tubuhnya sulit digerakkan akibat menerima tinjuan kuat sang bocah.

"Oh, kau menyukainya." Naruto mengulas senyum lembut. "Kalau begitu, mari kita berteman. Setelah itu kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama." Lanjutnya sambil berjongkok, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Singa tadi untuk menatap langsung mata sang hewan raksasa.

"HAPPP!"

Tapi sayang, kepala Naruto langsung di lahap Diego?

"Hi... gu. Hong... hu." _[Shifu, tolong aku!]_ Naruto meneriakkan hal yang tidak jelas, karena kepalanya masih berada dalam mulut sang singa.

"..." Peluh dingin nampak turun di pelipis Shifu. Tidak lama setelah itu, panda merah berukuran kecil tadi melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang masih meronta.

"Hi hi... gu. Gu... ga na. Hong... hu." _[Shifu, kau mau kemana? Tolong aku!]_ Teriakan tidak jelas Naruto kembali terdengar, tapi Shifu juga tetap mengabaikannya.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir**

* * *

 ** _Silahkan tinggalkan reviews!_**

 ** _Frozen Clouds._**


End file.
